Bloodfin Rules
Bloodfin Rules Conduct ( this is for in game, forums, and facebook) ⦁ No harrassment of other players or staff will be tolerated. (bullying, racial, sexual , religious, (political views can get heated so please keep those to guild or tells), cursing, comments and or slurs whether in galaxy, spatial, tells, mail, facebook, and or forums. /slap, and /spit towards any member of staff unless doing so in a playful manner that the staff member is aware of) ⦁ Do not intentionally tell a player to /dec just to get them to fight you (not all players are aware that that means /declare and engages them into pvp) ⦁ No threatening of anyone in game or out of game in real life. ⦁ In the Star Wars Universe, there is only the Force, both light and dark side, George Lucas never mentioned Islam, Christianity, Jew, Gentile, nor Santa Claus. Lets keep our religions, and politics out of a game where we go to immerse ourselves in fantasy and keep them where they belong, in our hearts and minds in the real world. ⦁ Selling or exchanging of items, credits, accounts, toons, leveling of toons, for any form of Real life currency is not allowed. ⦁ We ask that you keep your jump, blink spam ect down to a 5 second timer. ⦁ If you are asked by a staff member to please stop what you are doing then please stop. ⦁ There should be absolutely NO sexual talk, texts, mailings, photos, comments, of any nature. ⦁ Use of 3rd party programs and hacks are stickly forbidden. ⦁ Any modification of game files is strictly prohibited. (including the user.cfg which is coded into the Bloodfin launcher for clarification) ⦁ Do not give out real life personal information about anyone. ⦁ No Fight Clubbing for FRS or GCW (Illegially gaining force rank or GCW by killing your own toon for rank in the system. We have a website that monitors every kill so we see who kills who, there is no getting away with it, **Names will now be shown on the kill sheet boards when posted since you no longer gain points for fight clubbing 1/6/2016**) ⦁ Staff shall be treated with the same respect when they post on forums/facebook as if they were in game. ⦁ Staff shall treat the community with the same respect when they post on forums/facebook as if they were in game. ⦁ No Staff member shall give themselves or anyone an unfair advantage in the game. If found in the logs which are checked every day by 3 different Dev's you will be removed and banned and said items will also be removed. Person receiving items will receive a ban as well. ⦁ ONLY 1 Faction Droid is allowed out at a time during PVP battle. If you are asked by staff to put the 2nd one away if you have 2 out and you do not, they will KILL IT. * Privately made chat channels. Enter at your own risk. You have the option of leaving and ignoring people. Please just follow the rules of no racism, sexual harassment, no threatening of people, in these channels. Chat and Auction Announcements ⦁ Doc and Ent buffs, Smuggler services are allowed to be announced via Galaxy however they must have a timer with a pause of 15 minutes so /pause 900 ⦁ No selling of items in Galaxy Chat, price checking is allowed. Please keep the selling for Auction Chat. ⦁ Try and keep it short and simple buff %, location, duration, credits (not mandatory but would be be nice) ⦁ Auction must have timer pause of 15 minutes so /pause 900 ⦁ Auction announcements can be 1 character per account/IP doing your announcements. Characters/Accounts ⦁ One account per IP unless a written request is sent into a DEV or BloodfinGMRose@hotmail.com explaining why it is needed ⦁ 15 toons per account with a total of 3 on at a time ⦁ No offensive names will be allowed that includes Toons, Guilds, Houses, items that are visible to public. (No name abbreviations for Guilds that are offensive, or vulgar,. No sexual reference of any kind in toon name, guild name, or house name. Please no Guild abbreviations towards any specific religion, beliefs, or groups) ⦁ No one shall name their toon in an attempt to impersonate a Staff member nor insult a Staff member (Do not pretend to be a Staff member in any situation, in game, on forums, or facebook) ⦁ Account sharing is done at your own risk, while we do not support this, YOU are responsible for any actions done while they are on your account, including if the account receives a ban. No items will be returned either if lost, damaged or broken. ⦁ /kneel, peace or soft log to take yourself out of combat and or reset your aggro is AGAINST the rules, this DOES include Bounty Hunters getting to your targets. ⦁ Bounty Hunters if you intentionally triple cap your target to retain the tef and not death blow to complete your mission, your first offense is an inventory wipe including whatever you are wearing. Second offense, you take a week vacation along with first offense penalties. Third offense, the NGHeat ban hammer. You have been warned. ⦁ Bounty Hunts NO OUTSIDE INTERFERENCE PERIOD. This includes Squad Leaders. ⦁ The rule for BH vs Jedi and outside heals(Blue Healing) is as follows: (this has been the rule since Bloodfin has gone live btw) PvP overrules all. If you are a BH and are one on one with a Jedi, no outside heals are allowed. If there is PvP happening, and you attack your mark, because there is PvP happening, outside heals are allowed. If you are one on one and there are outside heals the healers will be frozen until the mission is complete. If caught doing it again a punishment will be issued to the healer. ⦁ Triple Incap. Bounty Hunters can NOT triple Incap a Jedi. Jedi can triple incap Jedi. Facebook/Forums ⦁ Please utilize our forums for long discussions about changes you would like to see happen on Bloodfin. Things do not get lost on the forums. ⦁ If you want to have a my guild is better then your guild discussion we have a Drama Llama area on the forums just for you, take it there not on facebook. ⦁ Do not start a flame war on facebook and do not take things to a personal level. If you want to have a heated discussion with someone take it to a PM with them and off of our facebook page. ⦁ Do not post up anything of obscene, slanderous, threatening, racist, sexual, or religiously offensive. ⦁ Do not post up PM's from any staff member. ⦁ Get to know who your staff members are please so when they ask you to stop you stop. (lists are posted on forums, as well as facebook) Bugs and Investigations ⦁ Please do not go around accusing people and or guilds of cheating, or hacking. If you would like to have a guild, or person investigated, please submit a report. Take screenshots and or video along with a detailed report describing what the issue is to Bloodfingmrose@hotmail.com and an investigation will be opened immediately into this issue. Staff does not like to see accusations being flung back and forth that hold no merit, and there is no need for it, so please follow the protocol. ⦁ If you are reported for cheating of any kind the toon, or toons in question can and may be frozen in place until the investigation is competed, or placed in solitary confinement. If you have been found guilty you will be banned according to our punishment guide and or possibly an IP ban from game and forums. ⦁ Yes you have every right to ask to see whatever evidence we have gathered and ask for an appeal and a new set of investigators will then look at the original evidence given and then do their own investigation without seeing what the 1st set of staff members have come up with ⦁ You are responsible for telling any staff member online or sending in a message to BloodfinGMRose@hotmail.com any exploit that you think you may have come across. Punishment Policy Harassment of Players/Staff (includes galaxy, spatial, t's, excessive, cursing, sexual comments, racial comments, attacking staff, attacking players are some examples) ⦁ 1st offense warning ⦁ 2nd offense 48 hr suspension ⦁ 3rd offense 2 week suspension (if the player decides to log onto another toon on the account after a ban and continues to harass then it will be account wide ban) Fight Clubbing (Names are now shown on the kill board posts 1/6/2016, no points are earned anymore, however "cheating the system to earn points FC 2nd accounts, and or exchanging with friends and or naked friends for points will still fall under the FC rules) (using your 2nd account to kill your alt is also considered FCing, same for your friends killing your toons over and over for points) ⦁ 1st offense 24 hr suspension on both toons and rank lowered 2 ranks ⦁ 2nd offense 2 week suspension on both toons and rank lowered 4 ranks ⦁ 3rd offense perma banned on both toons Facebook (harassment of any kind, constantly attacking same person, posting rude photos, personal attack) ⦁ 1st offense PM them and ask them to stop and remove the post. If not removed within 10 minutes contact an admin if you are not one and remove it ⦁ 2nd offense removed from facebook group for 24hrs and then they can re-apply to group ⦁ 3rd offense banned from group Blue Healing (healing of a player during during a BH without a TEF implemented system makes the healer unattackable therefore blue healing) ⦁ 1st offense warning to stop ⦁ 2nd offense frozen in place until the mission is complete ⦁ 3rd faces 24hr suspension Staff Abuse ⦁ There are no chances. Abuse you loose. *some cases we will take it case by case but the Dev team will have the say in it along with whatever GM or CSR is involved in it. **anything beyond the 3rd offense the Dev team will take it case by case. We have a detailed list of all punishments handed out since April 18, 2015 so we know exactly who has received what and for how long. ***we reserve the right to add, and or change any of these rules at any time***